


Husbands and Roommates

by iciclesthecat



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: This is the second book, story, whatever. Where Zoro and Sanji are married and raise their troublesome son Satori.





	1. New Homes and Old Friends

It was new, being parents. Making sure that there son is raised right and taught right. Sanji would take Satori at night when he came home from work. And Zoro would stay home during the day to take care of him. But on days off, they would have full family days. Watching children movies or just snuggled together. Zoro came home with Chopper. They couldn't have him stay in the apartment, there was a rule about no pets. So he would stay at Zoro's office, and would be called out for some missions or just a car ride. Chopper poked his head into the apartment and looked around. 

"Chopper." Zoro whispered. 

He looked up to Zoro, his finger was pressed to his lips. They turned to a soft humming coming from the spare room. Zoro took off his hat and his shoes before heading up to the room. Chopper followed behind, Zoro pushed open the door to Sanji holding Satori singing softly to him in a rocking chair. Satori's little hands reaching up to him, touching his growing goatee. His hair stripped of the black dye, and all toes accounted for. Sanji perked up to them and smiled. 

"Go on Chopper." Zoro said. 

Chopper carefully walked up to Sanji, he hesitated as Sanji held out his hand. He turned to Zoro who smiled and nodded. Chopper turned back to Sanji and licked his hand. His tail batted against the floor as Sanji scratched behind his ears. He pulled back wrapping his arm around Satori. Uncovering the blanket around him. Chopper sat on his hind legs trying to get a better view. Zoro approached putting his head on Chopper's head. 

"Meet our son, Satori." Zoro said. 

Chopper got closer keeping himself up on Sanji's knee. Satori's blue eyes stared at him, before touching his nose. 

"Gentle Satori." Sanji said. 

The boy smiled before laughing, Chopper batted his tail. 

"Alright, Satori needs to sleep now." Sanji said. 

Chopper backed off as Sanji got up putting him in the crib. He hopped up looking over the crib to Sanji covering Satori in a rainbow blanket that Ivan gave to them. Which turned into Satori's favorite blanket. Sanji turned on the baby monitors putting one in the bedroom and placing the other on his belt loop. 

"Chopper come." Zoro said. 

He looked over to Zoro and whimpered. 

"Come on, let him rest." 

Chopper hopped down and trotted out of the room, Zoro shut the door behind him. 

"Chopper, come here. I have a treat for you." Sanji called. 

He trotted over to Sanji and batted his tongue to him. Sanji knelt down and held something behind his back. 

"I owe you for saving my life. So I prepared something for you." 

Sanji set down a bowl of home made dog chow for Chopper. He sniffed it before taking a small bite. His tail started wagging gobbling up. 

"I told you I can prepare a meal for anyone." Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro rolled his eye before approaching him. They shared a quick kiss before embracing each other. Zoro pulled back with a smirk on his face. 

"Once Satori wakes up, I have a surprise for you." Zoro said. 

Sanji groaned, "No more surprises, I've had too many already." 

Zoro chuckled running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. 

"I don't like it, it's too. Bright." Zoro grunted. 

"Give it a while, it will dull out. It's all I could do, I'd rather have box color then spend hundred of dollars on a salon, " Sanji said looking up at him, "So deal with it." 

Zoro chuckled and cupped his cheeks before kissing him softly. Sanji smiled kissing back, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. They pulled back with soft smiles across there faces. 

"I missed you." Sanji muttered. 

"Your home now, no one is going to take you from me again. I can promise you that." Zoro said booping his nose. 

Sanji chuckled batting his hand away, "By the way Zoro." 

He grabbed a ladel and smacked Zoro over the head with it, he grunted holding his head. Sanji backed up putting his hands on his hips. 

"How many god damn times do I have to tell you." Sanji barked, "Stop putting that pan up there!" 

Zoro looked up to the cabinet to the same pan that gave Sanji's memory back. The same pan Zoro puts up there on purpose, so Sanji can ask for his help. Which was rare. 

"Yeah yeah whatever." Zoro grumbled. 

He reached up and grabbed the pan and handed it to his husband. Sanji snapped it away and huffed. He started to make dinner, while Zoro showed Chopper around. But once the tour was over. He trotted back and lied in front of Satori's door. 

"I guess we have a good guard dog too." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed, finishing up dinner and serving it to himself and Zoro. They sat at the table across from each other. 

"Have you thought about us getting a house?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji perked up to him, "occasionally, why?" 

Zoro shrugged, "I was just asking." 

"I'd love to look tho." 

Zoro smirked, "I know where to look." 

Sanji cocked a curled brow, "Oh?" 

Once dinner was finished and Satori woke up. The small family left. 

"Why did you get one of my good ties?" Sanji asked. 

Currently, Sanji was blindfolded by one of his expensive ties Zoro just grabbed. Satori sat in his car seat and Chopper sat beside him. Looking at the small boy chewing on one of his toys. Chopper nudged another over to him having the boy squeal and laugh. Zoro looked at them in the rear view mirror and smirked. 

"Chopper is just playing with Satori." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to them lifting the blindfold to see Satori's hands reach up and touch Choppers nose. 

"Satori be gentle." Sanji said. 

"Oi, he's fine. Chopper won't do anything. Right boy?" Zoro said. 

Chopper barked, startling Satori. The boy started to cry, Chopper pressed his ears to his head and lowered his head. Sanji started to sing a foreign song, having Satori calm down in hiccups. He reached back holding Satori's hand shushing him. Sanji patted Choppers head. 

"It's okay you didn't mean to." Sanji said. 

Chopper licked his hand, as Sanji turned around putting his bindfold back on. He took Zoro's hand again. After a little while they stopped. Zoro got out of the car getting Satori and Chopper before helping Sanji out of the car. 

"Aright take it off." Zoro said. 

Sanji untied the tie and smoothed it out before looking up at the small house. He smiled wrapping his tie around his neck. They walked up to the house and flicked on the lights. Sanji explored the one story house. His main priority was. 

"This kitchen is huge." Sanji gasped. 

"It's the size of our current bedroom." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Are you serious?" 

"I measured." 

Zoro watched Sanji explore the place seeing the three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sanji poked his head outside to the backyard, it was fenced and a big enough yard for Satori to play in. 

"I really like this place. Who owns this?" Sanji asked. 

He walked into the living room, Zoro followed behind setting Satori on the carpet. 

"Eh, a newly wed couple. Just a sous chef and police chief who are raising a son." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji turned to him, Satori crawled over to him pulling himself up on his pant leg. Zoro and Sanji stared bug eyed at Satori standing for the first time. 

"Adda." He said. 

Sanji gasped picking him up and embracing him, "You stood up!" 

Zoro chuckled approaching them and wrapping his arms around Sanji. He placed his head on his shoulder. Satori smiled reaching out for them and took each of there fingers. 

"Is this really our house?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah, I just bought it." 

Sanji kissed his cheek, "I love it." 

The following day, on Sanji's way to work. He carried Satori in a baby pouch on his chest. Sanji headed into the police department, Chopper trotted down the stairs to meet him. 

"Sanji?" 

Sanji turned to an old friend, Gin. He grinned as Gin approached him and admired him. They chatted a while, but. Up on the second level. Zoro's steal eye, glared down into his colleague, earning that genuine smile from Sanji. That smile was for him and only him.


	2. The Best and Worst of Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro doesn't like how friendly Gin is around Sanji.

"Sanji?" 

Sanji turned to his old friend Gin from high school. He grinned as Gin approached taking off his hat. 

"Gin is that you?" Sanji asked. 

He smirked bowing playfully, "The one and only." 

Sanji chuckled as he stood and noticed Satori. He gasped as the boy blinked at him. 

"Is he yours?" Gin asked. 

Sanji nodded, "This is Satori, my son." 

The boy giggled and squirmed in his little baby pouch. 

"Is there anything I can do for you? After all I am an officer." Gin smirked. 

Sanji smiled, "I'm here to see-" 

"Dadda" Satori cried. 

Sanji turned to Zoro glaring down at them from the top of the stairs of the police station. Gin turned as Zoro stepped down the stairs, he approached them. Gin put his hat on and straightened his uniform. 

"Chief, I apologize I was just chatting with an old friend." Gin said. 

"Old friend?" Zoro asked. 

"Gin and I went to high school together." Sanji said. 

Zoro rolled his neck crossing his arms, "And your just now telling me this?" 

"I didn't think my old high school friends mattered." 

"Am I missing something?" Gin asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess no one told you yet-" 

His phone started to ring earning a groan from him. Sanji pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Yes hello." Sanji grunted. 

Sanji sighed being chewed out for being late, and not having his grandson there already. 

"I have to go." Sanji sighed. 

He handed Zoro his lunch and giving him a quick kiss before leaving. Zoro snapped his head over to Gin with the darkest look he could have. 

"Listen here newbie, Sanji is mine. Think about, no. Breath his name and I'll punish you with parking tickets for a year. Got it." Zoro growled. 

"Y-Yes Sir." Gin gulped. 

Zoro growled walking back to his office with Chopper by his side. He sat down at his office and opened his lunch. He huffed sitting back in his chair. He picked up his phone and made a phone call.

"This is the Baratie, Patty speaking how can I help you?" 

"Let me talk to Zeff." Zoro said. 

"Right away." 

Zoro sat looking out his window to Gin chatting up with Sabo. Both holding a large stack of papers. He growled turning away. 

"Hello?" Zeff asked. 

"I need to ask about something." Zoro said. 

"Go on." 

"What happened between Sanji and Gin?" 

Zoro sat at home holding a beer, Satori tucked away in bed as Zoro waited for Sanji to come home. Once the light flicked on Sanji jumped seeing Zoro glaring at him. He held his heart before he sighed pulling off his coat. 

"You scared me." Sanji said, "Why are you sitting out here in the dark?" 

"Cut the bullshit." Zoro growled.

Sanji blinked kicking off his shoes, "What's gotten into you?" 

"Why didn't you tell me you and him, dated?!" 

Sanji groaned, "Are you serious?" 

"Old friend my ass, tell me the truth." 

"I'm not doing this right now." 

He went into the kitchen pulling out some wine, Zoro got up going into the kitchen and pinned Sanji to the counter. There was a look in his eyes. A look that sparked Sanji's interest. 

"Are you jealous?" Sanji asked.

Zoro growled as Sanji chucked embracing his neck. He growled pushing him off. 

"Tell me!" 

"Shush, Satori's sleeping." 

Zoro relaxed a little, Sanji sighed and embraced him. 

"You really want to know?" Sanji asked. 

"I do." 

"Well, in high school I was the founder of the cooking club. And during our bake sale. I met Gin. He bought most of our goods and we become friends. Then eventually we dated and we were happy. I wasn't a popular in school just a normal kid. But Gin was one of the popular guys in school. After, three years of dating. Gin dumped me because I ruined his image." 

Zoro clutched onto Sanji burying his head between his shoulder and neck. 

"I'm sorry." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji shrugged, "It's no big deal. It helped me realize I deserved much better."

Zoro pulled back to Sanji cupping his cheeks. 

"It helped me realize, I needed someone like you." 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji kissed him softly. Sanji snickered pulling back. 

"So, you got jealous for nothing." Sanji hummed. 

"I'm not jealous." Zoro grumbled.

"Oh yeah? What about the whole, 'Sanji's mine, think, or breath his name and I'll give you parking tickets for a year.' Sounds like you were putting him in his place." 

Zoro blushed as Sanji smirked crossing his arms. 

"Who told you?" Zoro asked. 

"Sabo." 

Zoro groaned leaving to plop on the couch. Sanji poured himself some wine and headed into the living room. He sat beside Zoro setting his wine down on the coffee table before he turned to Zoro. His lips were pursed and looked a bit tense. 

"Is it still eating you?" Sanji asked. 

"Did you guys, do it?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji groaned resting back on the couch, "Are you serious right now?" 

Zoro sighed, "Nevermind." 

He turned to Zoro before straddling his hips. Zoro looked up at him cocking a brow. 

"Yeah, we did. But you know what?" Sanji asked. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

"Your the best I ever had."

Zoro smirked pulling Sanji down into a kiss, which grew heated stripping each other of there shirts and fondling hands. Until Sanji completely stiffened looking behind Zoro. 

"Hey, you got tense all of a sudden." 

"Did, did you close Satori's door?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah why?" 

Zoro turned to Satori standing in his doorway sucking on his binky and clutching his rainbow blanket.   
Sanji got up from Zoro's lap and approached him, kneeling down before him. 

"Satori, how did you climb out of bed?" Sanji asked. 

The boy pointed to his bed, which had the bedding on the floor.

"You climbed out of bed and fell on the bedding." 

Satori turned and nodded. 

"Now how did you open the door?" 

Satori pointed to his diaper box then turned back to Sanji and took his first steps. 

"Zoro! Go get the camera!" 

The man frantically jumped from the couch to find the camera. Once he had he knelt down and took pictures of Satori walking to Sanji. Satori laughed reaching Sanji who embraced him. Zoro snapped a picture before Satori turned to him, he reached out for him as Zoro chuckled. He scooted closer embracing them. 

"Then he just walked to me." Sanji explained putting his clothes in boxes. 

Gin chuckled, putting pictures in a box. 

"How old is he?" 

"He's about a year." 

Gin turned to the small boy bouncing in his jumper watching tv. 

"I want to apologize about Zoro the other day, since the whole. Antony, thing. He's gotten very protective of me." Sanji said. 

"Don't worry about it, I get it." Gin hummed. 

Sanji got up folding the box and taping it down before writing his name on it. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sanji asked. 

"Whatever you got I'm fine with." Gin said taping up another box. 

Sanji got up with Gin following him and sat at the bar. 

"Would, Zoro be okay with me being here?" Gin asked. 

"Probably not, but I don't care. We're still friends, it's not like your trying to get me back or anything." Sanji chuckled picking up the kettle. 

"I was trying to." Gin sighed. 

Sanji dropped the kettle earning Satori's attention. 

"You, you what?!"


	3. Leaving a Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are now saying goodbye to there old apartment. But Zoro comes up with a brilliant idea to leave there Mark.

Sanji stared wide-eyed at Gin, who rested on the palm of his hand. The air was thick with an uncomfortable silence. Gin sighed, got up, grabbed his coat, and left. Satori rolled his way into the kitchen in his jumper, looking up at a struck Sanji. Satori pulled out his binky and tugged on his father's pant leg. 

"Adda," he babbled. 

Sanji blinked, snapping out of it and turning to Satori. He sighed, picking up his son and kissing his forehead. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much." Sanji said. 

Satori smiled, wiggling in his grip. Sanji chuckled, pulling his son into an embrace. 

"I ah oo." Satori bluthered. 

Sanji pulled him back, "Did you just say I love you?" 

"I ah oo." 

He chuckled, pulling Satori into a hug. At that moment, Zoro came in. 

"Dada!" Satori cried. 

Sanji turned to Zoro and smiled. 

"Zoro, watch this," he said. 

Sanji turned to Satori. 

"I love you," he told his son.

Satori just bounced, too distracted by Zoro's presence to pay attention. 

"Wow cook, he can bounce. Nifty," Zoro chuckled. 

"Shut up, he just told me he loved me." Sanji huffed. 

Satori was past over to Zoro, who was patted on the face and over his scarred eye. Zoro chuckled, kissing his son and pulling him back. Sanji picked up the kettle as Zoro put Satori on his hip, he admired the almost unfurnished apartment. 

"Wow cook, the place is packing up well."

Sanji turned to him, "Oh yeah, I had some help." 

"Oh?" 

"I invited Gin over, but I see he's no longer allowed here." 

Zoro cocked a brow, "Why is that? I don't mind if he's here. You guys are just friends right?" 

Sanji turned to him, approaching him with a hug. Zoro wrapped his arm around his husband. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. 

"He said he was trying to get me back." Sanji confessed. 

Zoro stiffened immediately.

"He WHAAT?!" 

And there it was again, the uncomfortable filled silence. 

"I ah oo." Satori cried, distracting them. 

Sanji smiled bright, "See, I told you!"

Zoro turned to Satori and smirked, "I love you too." 

Satori yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked up at Zoro sleepily. 

"Uh oh, someone's ready for bed time." Sanji hummed. 

Satori shook his head, pouting.

"Someone's getting cranky cause he's sleepy." Zoro said. 

Satori shook his head again. Zoro and Sanji took him to his room and put him in his crib. Satori snuggled up in his blanket before immediately falling asleep. Zoro and Sanji left silently, shutting the door softly on their way out. They sighed, packing up some more. 

After a week, the whole apartment was packed away and into a moving truck. Sanji took one more look around the now empty apartment. His heart sunk, remembering everything that had happened here. 

"Are you getting all sappy now?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji sniffled, walking away, "Shut up." 

Sanji stopped in the doorway of their bedroom. 

"We've come so far. From roommates, to boyfriends, to husbands, to-" 

"Fathers." Zoro finished. 

Sanji embraced Zoro's side, resting his head on his broad shoulder. 

"I already know who bought this place." Zoro claimed.

Sanji looked to him, "Who?" 

"Usopp." 

"Usopp!?" 

Zoro nodded. "He said he was getting kicked out of his studio apartment, and said he would look for a roommate here." 

Sanji smirked, "Oh, that went swimmingly for us." 

Zoro lit up with an idea. "Hey, I have a great idea on how to leave our mark in the apartment." 

"Oh?" 

"Let me fuck you one last time here." 

"Oh that's a great way to-" 

"In the kitchen." 

"Ew, do you know how unsanitary that is?" 

"We've fucked in almost every room in the house. The one place we haven't is the kitchen." 

Sanji sighed looking at the kitchen. "I don't know, I wasn't really prepared for-" 

"Oh don't worry, I got it covered." 

Sanji cocked a brow as Zoro went into the bedroom. Reaching up on the doorframe, he pulled down a tiny bottle of lube. Sanji blinked. How long had that been up there? And how come he hadn't notice it?

"Where, when, how?" 

"Shush. I'm not done." 

Zoro went into the bathroom, Sanji following, and opened a cabinet. Sliding back a panel, he pulled out a small box.

"Wait, you put secret compartments in my apartment?" 

Zoro turned to him, "Yeah, I didn't want you finding it. I also put some in our new house."

Sanji groaned as Zoro opened the box and pulled out an apron. He smirked down at it before tossing it to Sanji. 

"Put that on, and nothing else. I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

Zoro pulled him into the bathroom before shutting the door. Sanji grumbled, unfolding it. In thick black letters, it read: Fuck the Cook.

"Oh haha! Very funny!" Sanji called sarcastically. 

He grumbled again, stripping off his clothes and putting on the apron, which barely came down to his upper thigh. Sanji poked his head out, but didn't find Zoro. So he stepped out, bringing his clothes along with him.

"Zoro?" Sanji called out. 

"Just a second!" Zoro yelled distantly. 

Sanji walked into the kitchen and sat up on the counter, crossing his legs and straightening out his apron. He then perked up to the soft thumping of boots. Zoro walked in, wearing a tight sleeveless cop costume with his sunglasses, hat, and shorts. Zoro smirked at Sanji.

"I know how you like a man in uniform. And something else tells me too," Zoro said, looking down.

Sanji blushed, hiding the bulge in his apron, "Sh-Shut up!" 

Zoro grinned, approaching him and placing his hands beside Sanji's hips. Zoro kissed his neck, making his husband hum. 

"You're under arrest," Zoro breathed in Sanji's ear. 

"What for?" Sanji hummed. 

"For looking so god damn irresistible in that apron. Anything you say can and will be held against you." 

"Is that so?" 

Zoro growled kissing him. Sanji uncrossed his legs and pulled Zoro closer. After a while, they pulled back, Sanji smirking. 

"Officer, Zoro."

Zoro smirked, pulling Sanji to the edge of the counter as they locked lips once more. Zoro's gloved leather fingers slid over Sanji's heated skin. The kiss grew heated with biting and tongue, lips clashing with one another. Zoro pulled back, biting the middle finger of his glove and pulling it off and tossing it away. Locking lips with Sanji again, Zoro's gloved hand reached under the apron and pinched and flicked Sanji's nipple. Zoro pulled back from the kiss to attach himself to Sanji's neck. 

"Zoro." Sanji moaned.

He kissed down his jaw and licked down to his collarbone. Zoro bit down, having Sanji moan louder and clutch the back of his head. 

"Your voice is echoing and making it so much hotter," Zoro growled. 

He bit down again, having Sanji moan a louder. Zoro pulled back, pulling the top of the apron down with him and taking in Sanji's lewd form. Panting, his cheeks a dark red, legs spread as a small stain spread on the apron. 

"W-we haven't done this in so long. I don't know how much longer I can last." 

"It's okay cook, we have until midnight to be out of here." Zoro smirked. "We have all day to leave our mark on this place." 

Sanji gulped as Zoro went back to his chest, biting down and leaving marks. He then got to one nipple in particular, sucking and biting down on the pink bud. Sanji moaned, throwing his head back. Zoro's ungloved hand reached under Sanji's apron, pumping his cock. Sanji whimpered, curling his toes and releasing onto the apron. Sanji panted, looking up at Zoro who smirked as he pulled his hand out from under the apron and bringing it up to his mouth. Zoro licked his hand clean of Sanji's seed. 

"Naughty boy, you have to be punished." Zoro said. 

He held out to fingers in front of him. Sanji took them, sucking them down. Before Sanji could get carried away, Zoro grabbed his thighs and pushed him back, sticking a finger into Sanji's entrance. Sanji gasped, throwing his head back, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Zoro looked up to Sanji and frowned. 

"Hey cook." 

Sanji looked up to him. 

"Let me see both of your eyes." 

Sanji shifted onto his hand, tucking his bangs behind his ear. Zoro added another finger. Sanji's grunts melted into moans as Zoro stretched and pumped in and out of him.

"Z-Zoro. Fourth sword style." 

"Beg for it, what do you want?" 

"Your cock." 

"And where do you want it?" Zoro asked. 

"In my ass." 

Zoro smirked unbuttoning his shorts and unzipping them. He pulled down his boxers springing free his cock. He uncapped the bottle of lube before lubing himself and looking up to Sanji. Who gave a slight nod, Zoro entered slowly having Sanji cry out. Zoro pinned Sanji down under him and kissed him to shut him up a bit. He stopped and pulled back. Sanji panted clutching Zoro's shoulders. 

"Ke-Keep going." Sanji panted. 

Zoro continued as Sanji gritted his teeth until he was fully inside. He pulled back to Sanji. 

"You okay?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji reached up taking off his sunglasses and set them aside, "I got tired of looking at myself." 

Zoro chuckled as he started to thrust into Sanji. His grunts and groans turned into moans and begging for more. 

"I-I'm close." Sanji grunted. 

"I know, I am too." 

After a good solid thrusts Sanji came and not far behind Zoro released. Leaving them both panting and sweaty. Sanji reached up and kissed Zoro. 

"Kitchen sex is good." Sanji sighed. 

"How many rooms are there?" Zoro asked. 

"Six. Including this room." 

"Then I get to fuck you five more times." 

Sanji's eyes widened, "You Horny Gorilla!"


	4. The ASL brothers vs Satori

A/N: this is my favorite chapter. I laughed the whole time writing it. 

Zoro sighed in relief hopping into the moving van. He turned watching Sanji struggle to get inside, since he was all sore. 

"You want some help?" 

"Shove it out your ear." Sanji snapped. 

"Awe don't be so rude, you had fun too. The last two times you rode me." 

"Shut up! I don't want people knowing what we were doing!" 

Sanji climbed inside shifting in the seat. 

"Candy boy!" 

Sanji tensed turning to Ivan strutting down the stairs with a small box. Zoro rolled down the window before locking it so Sanji couldn't roll it up. 

"I see your moving, too bad I couldn't see your little munchkin before you left." 

"Don't worry about it Iva, he loves the rainbow blanket you gave him. It's his favorite blanket." 

Sanji turned to Zoro, "Don't tell him that!" 

Ivan put a box in Sanji's lap, "I hope to see you two soon." 

Zoro waved as Sanji glared at him as they drove away. Sanji opened the box to find a small onesie inside. Which was rainbow and matched Satori's blanket. A note fell into the box as Sanji picked it up. 

"From your darlings and Ivan. Don't lock your feminine away, we know you still have it in you." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled, "Wow, how nice of them." 

"Like hell I let that side out of me again!" 

Zoro reached over taking Sanji's hand and held his hand. 

"Zoro, where is Satori?" Sanji asked. 

"He's with Luffy, Ace and Sabo at the new house." 

Sanji clutched Zoro's hand, "He's with those idiots! In our new home!" 

"Relax, I told them I'd pound them if anything happened." 

He growled looking out the window chewing on his lip. Sanji and Zoro arrived at there new house, getting inside to find Ace, Sabo and Luffy sitting in a circle staring down at the middle. Zoro and Sanji turned to each other before getting up to the troublesome brothers. Satori lied in the middle staring up at Luffy. Then he would switch to Ace then switch to Sabo. His blue eyes made contact with his father's and squealed raising his hands. Luffy laughed sitting up and raising his hand. 

"I win!" He cried. 

"Adda!" 

Sanji knelt down scooping up Satori and put him on his hip. 

"What where you guys doing?" Zoro asked. 

"Well..." 

Luffy Ace and Sabo were checking out the new place and stumbled upon Satori's room. Luffy stopped as he made eye contact with Satori who was slipping his mat through the bars of his cradle. Satori held out his arms to him sucking down his binky. 

"I think he wants up." Ace said. 

"Are we supposed to let him out?" Sabo asked. 

Luffy shrugged, "Zoro said we had to watch him." 

The brothers agreed as they pulled Satori out of the crib and set him down on the floor. Satori stood holding Ace's leg and looked up at him. Before he pointed to the rainbow blanket folded up on a box. Sabo turned to the blanket picking it up and handed it to him. Satori took it before crawling down and crawling out of the room. The curious brothers followed behind as Satori crawled around his new house. 

"What's he doing?" Ace asked. 

They shrugged, as Satori crawled up to the sliding glass door and looked outside. He poked the glass and turned to the three brothers. They looked at each other before back to the boy. Who was gone. 

"Oh no!" Luffy cried. 

"Where did he go!" Ace panicked. 

"Okay okay we just have to split up." Sabo said. 

They nodded splitting up and roaming around the house. 

"Little baby!" Luffy called looking under the couch. 

"Here little Sanji!" Ace called. 

"He doesn't look like Sanji." Sabo said. 

"Uh, he's blonde, blue eyed, so is Sanji so. Little Sanji." Ace said.

Sabo looked in some boxes, not finding the boy. They met in the living room not finding him. 

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked. 

There was a soft creaking, they turned to the front door open. They all panicked rushing outside looking for the boy. But the door behind them was slammed shut. And locked from the inside. Ace tried to open it, but it was locked. Satori looked at them from the inside and waved. 

"Wait, so your telling me. That our son, locked you three outside?" Sanji asked. 

"Yes, now shush. We're not done." Luffy said. 

Luffy paced the front yard while Sabo sat on the front steps. Ace was trying to climb the fence, but got stuck halfway. His belt loop got stuck on the fence. Chopper sat on the other side looking up at Ace. 

"Oh hey Chopper." Ace grunted. 

Luffy perked up, "Chopper?" 

He barked as Luffy climbed up seeing Chopper wag his tail and bat his tongue. 

"Oh Chopper!" 

Chopper barked opening the gate to the backyard. Ace fell off the gate onto the grass. Chopper bounded out and up to Luffy. He patted his head as they headed into the backyard. Shutting the gate behind them and looked around the yard. 

"Man, I hope they have some parties, it would be great here." Ace said. 

"There he is!" Sabo called. 

They turned to Satori sitting by the sliding glass door and waved. 

"Baby Sanji is mean." Luffy huffed. 

Sabo approached him and tired to open the door. Which was locked. He smiled kneeling down before Satori. 

"Hey, baby Sanji. Can you reach the little latch right there?" Sabo asked pointing to the door.

Satori sucked away at his binky, he looked up at the door before back to Sabo. 

"Sabo! Baby Sanji doesn't understand!" Luffy cried. 

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sabo asked. 

"I called Marco, he said he can unlock the door for us." Ace said. 

"Oh, well that is a better idea." Sabo said. 

He turned back to find Satori missing. 

"Damn it! He's gone again!" Sabo cried. 

It didn't take long for Marco to arrive and find the three boys sitting on the curb. Marco sighed getting out of his car and getting up to the door. Pulling out his lock pick tools and kneeling down. 

"So, how did you get locked out?" Marco asked. 

"Baby Sanji locked us out." Luffy said. 

"Baby. Sanji. Alright." 

The door was opened as the three dashed inside looking for the boy. Marco stood watching them scramble around, until something touched his leg. He looked down to the small boy. 

"Baby Sanji?" Marco asked. 

The boy blinked, Marco scooped down picking up the boy. 

"Looks like someone needs to be changed." Marco said. 

As he took the small boy into his room and changing him.

"Okay baby Sanji, no more of these games!" Luffy cried. 

Marco stepped out later feeding him. 

"Are you looking for him?" Marco asked. 

They gasped approaching Marco and watched Satori suck down a bottle.

"I'd keep an eye on him if I was you." Marco said handing Satori off to Ace. 

"Oh sure, easy for you to say." 

"Then why don't you just set him down and keep your eyes on him." Marco said sarcastically. 

He watched as a light gleamed in there eyes, Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I'll see you when you get home." 

Marco left leaving Satori in the care of ASL brothers. Were they sat in a circle with the boy in the middle. 

Sanji's lips were pursed watching the three still sitting in the circle. 

"So your telling me, that you came to watch my son, which you lost, then got locked out, then broke into my house, and now here you are sitting in a circle just staring at my son." 

"It's not our fault little Sanji is a trickster." Luffy said. 

"That's not even his name!" Sanji cried. 

"Honey, sweetheart, dear, but they did there job. Taking care of our son, and leaving our house in tact. So. You shouldn't get mad at-" 

Sanji glared at him before storming down the hall. Zoro sighed handing them each ten bucks. 

"Thanks guys, I'm sure Sanji would let you babysit again." 

"Which one?" Ace asked. 

"My husband." 

"Ohh. That would make since." Luffy said. 

They headed out down the street. Zoro bought this house only for this reason.

"Your telling me, that they live just a few blocks away?" Sanji asked putting Satori in his new onesie. 

"Yep. So if we need an emergency babysitter they can." 

"Oh no, not-" 

Satori started to cry earning Sanji's attention. 

"See even he wants to be babysit by them. Right buddy?" Zoro asked. 

Satori sniffled and nodded. Sanji grunted. 

"Fine, next time give them a key."


	5. New Beginnings

Satori awoke the slumbering couple. Sanji reached over to the baby monitor, and groaned. 

"It's alright I'll go." Zoro yawned. 

Sanji tossed over and watched Zoro get up and go down the hall. He opened Satori's door and walked inside. 

"Satori, what's up." Zoro yawned. 

The boy stood in the middle of the room holding his blanket. 

"Satori, you gotta stop climbing out of your crib."

He scooped up his son putting his mat back into the crib and put Satori back in. The boy sniffled and flopped down on the mat. Zoro tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. 

"No more climbing out got it?" Zoro said. 

"Adda." He said. 

"Your curly dad is sleeping, you'll see him in the morning." 

"Inky."

"You want your binky?" 

Zoro turned to his baby bag rummaging in it before pulling out a binky. He turned back and went to his crib. Finding him. Gone. 

"Satori!" Zoro called. 

"He's in here!" Sanji called. 

Zoro walked down the hall to there room, Satori was in Sanji's lap. Zoro sighed approaching the bed, he sat next to Sanji as Satori sat in his lap. 

"Satori, who's that?" Sanji asked pointing to Zoro. 

"Dada." Satori said. 

"And who am I?"

"Adda." He said. 

Sanji chuckled embracing him, "That's right." 

"Inky, Inky." Satori said. 

Zoro pulled out his binky handing it to him. Satori took it and sucked it down looking up to his father's. He rested back against Sanji's stomach and started to doze off. 

"Do you want me to take him?" Zoro asked. 

"I think he will be okay with us for the night." Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed crawling on his side of the bed, Sanji cuddled close with Satori nuzzled between them. Sanji brushed his little blonde hairs as Zoro ran circles down Sanji's back. Sanji looked up to him and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight." Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed pulling them closer and falling asleep. Once dawn rose, Sanji opened his eyes to Satori asleep on Zoro's chest. Both of them snoring softly in sync. Sanji reached over grabbing his phone before taking a picture. And then sent it to Mihawk. Zoro fluttered open his eye before turning to Sanji. Who snapped one more picture of him. He grabbed his phone before putting it back on the night stand. Zoro noticed Satori and smiled. 

"Someone came to snuggle with there daddy last night." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro chuckled as Satori shifted and clutched his little fists. Sanji scooted closer and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead while his other hand stroked Satori's head. 

"We have to go through boxes before my shirts wrinkle." Sanji sighed. 

"I'd rather lay here all day." Zoro grumbled. 

"I know, but. I already called our parents to help." 

Zoro groaned, "Why do you always call them." 

"Hush, they are our family. And we could always use more helping hands." 

Zoro grumbled as Chopper trotted into the room. He put his head on the bed next to Zoro's shoulder. Sanji chuckled reaching out and petting his head. 

"Someone's hungry." Sanji hummed. 

Chopper huffed as Sanji got up, Zoro watched him pull on a shirt and his pajama bottoms. Then he stood before there mirror and brushed his hair. 

"Sanji." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji turned to Zoro brushing his hair, "What?" 

"You're still as beautiful as the first time I saw you." 

He smiled as Sanji set down his hairbrush. He climbed over the bed and kissed Zoro softly before getting up. Chopper followed as he headed out to the living room. Mihawk sat on the couch going through a box having Sanji gasp and clutch his chest. He turned to Sanji and cocked a brow. 

"The pictures you sent to me of my son and my grandson are quite adorable thank you." Mihawk said.

Sanji sighed, "Sure, anything I can get you this morning?"

"Wine would be nice."

Sanji hummed going to the kitchen which came with a wine fridge. He pulled out a bottle and uncorked it. Pouring the wine into a mug and headed out to Mihawk. 

"The wine glasses are still packed away." 

Mihawk took the mug and sipped slowly at the beverage before setting it down on the coffee table. There was a soft patting having Sanji turn to Satori crawling down the hall, Chopper following behind and Zoro stretching down the hall. 

"Zoro, your father's here." Sanji said. 

Mihawk turned to Zoro and glared at him. He groaned going back to his room putting on a shirt and going back out to the living room. Zoro came and sat down on the couch next to his father. They struck up a small conversation watching Satori play in the empty box. Sanji went to start breakfast where there was tape around the oven to keep Satori away from the oven and the stove. Zeff used the same technique on Sanji when he was young. Once breakfast was cooked Sanji served it out to them and then he fed Satori. Not much time later Zeff came over to assist with the boxes. Then began the unpacking.

"Why didn't you throw this away?" Zeff asked. 

He held Sanji's first cook uniform, Sanji turned to him from the box he was going through. 

"Because that was also yours, you passed it onto me, and I hope to pass it onto Satori." 

The boy perked up from playing with Chopper. Zeff sighed setting it away in a keep box, while Zoro and Mihawk were putting Zoro's swords in a display box Mihawk brought over in Shank's truck. Zoro locked the case as he stepped back. They nodded to the three swords locked away in the box. Before heading onto the next task. Sanji and Zeff had already rearranged the baby's room and started on their bedroom. Zoro pulled out a medium box with Sanji's name written all over it. 

"Sanji! What's in this box! I've never seen it before." Zoro called. 

"I'm coming." Sanji sighed.

Zoro already had opened the lid and his eye boggled to the many, many, playboy magazines. Sanji slammed the lid on the box shut and pulled it closer to him. Zoro grinned reaching out for the box. 

"Where did you have that stashed away at?" Zoro purred.

"None of your business, I thought I got rid of these." Sanji said. 

His cheeks a soft pink as Zoro yanked the box away from Sanji. He opened the lid but his eye caught a small envelope stuck in the side. Zoro snatched it having Sanji gasp. 

"Give that to me!" Sanji cried. 

"What do we have here?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji tried to reach for it but Zoro pushed him away opening the envelope, his lips pulled into a grin turning to Sanji. He buried his embarrassment in his knees as Zoro flicked from the pictures of himself, shirtless or drying off in the shower. 

"These were before we were dating. And a few from when we were." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji snatched them back, "Shut up." 

He shoved them back into the envelope then back into the box before picking it up and hiding it in there room. Zoro chuckled knowing this new secret about his husband. Zoro went to go find Sanji, who was in there room folding away clothes. His cheeks puffed and a soft pink. Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Are you pouting because I found your little pile of naughty pictures of me?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji huffed, "Now you think I'm a creep." 

Zoro chuckled nuzzling against his cheek, "Of course not, I still see you as my perverted cook of a husband." 

Sanji huffed, "Whatever." 

He chuckled and kissed his cheek. Zoro left to go through more boxes, he found the movies and the first one sitting on top. Was the very first movie they watched together. The horror movie. Zoro smirked setting it aside to watch later, while he put the movies in the movie case. As the night began to fall the house was mostly set up. Both of there fathers left to go home while Sanji made dinner. 

"Hey cook." Zoro said sitting at the bar. 

Sanji turned to him, "What is it?" 

Zoro smirked resting on his palm, "Fight me." 

Sanji snickered turning back to dinner, "After almost three years, I still won't fight you." 

"How else are we supposed to bond?" 

"I'm not watching that movie again." 

"Too late I already decided." 

Sanji sighed, as Satori sat in the kitchen playing with a metal bowl and wooden spoon. To break in the new house, Zoro, Sanji and the new addition Satori ate dinner at the dinner table. After dinner while Sanji was washing the dishes Zoro put Satori to bed. Giving him small kisses and taking the baby monitor. Satori went to sleep while Chopper curled up on his bed by the door. Zoro put in the horror movie as Sanji came back to sit next to him on the couch. Pulling up his legs and taking the pillow beside him. 

"It's not that scary." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji scooted closer to Zoro hip and hip as his hand was on his thigh. He sighed as Zoro played the movie. And just like before. Sanji was terrified clutching onto the couch pillow his hand clawing at Zoro's thigh. Zoro watched as the same six people got killed and paused the movie just like before. 

"We can stop if you want." Zoro said. 

Sanji scooted into Zoro's lap wrapping his arms around him as he held the pillow. 

"I'm okay now." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro chuckled and played the movie. He watched as Sanji tensed and clutched the pillow. Sanji would also shift when he knew the main character was about to be killed. Zoro pulled him against his chest and held him close. Resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"No one, is going to take you from me again." Zoro whispered. 

Sanji gave a small smile before he jumped to the woman screaming. Once the movie was over, Sanji stood and threw his pillow at Zoro. 

"I'm never watching that movie again!" Sanji barked. 

Zoro chuckled turning off the TV and the DVD player. He got up to head to bed, Sanji was already changing into his oversized shirt. Aka Zoro's. While Zoro crawled into bed, Sanji shut off the light and crawled in after Zoro. Sanji pinned Zoro down to the bed. 

"I know another way we can break in the new house." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro chuckled, "I like that idea." 

Sanji pulled the blanket over them. 

Later that night, there was a weak rapping at the door. Sanji sat up, as Chopper trotted down into there room. Sanji nudged Zoro trying to wake him. 

"Zoro, someone's at the door." 

He groaned pulling the covers over his head, Sanji rolled his eyes pulling on his briefs and night shirt before getting up. Sanji yawned scratching his head. Chopper sat next to him as he opened the door. Nami stood drenched in the rain. Tears running down her face and her makeup running. 

"Nami, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked. 

Sanji let her in then went to get a towel, he handed it to her before she embraced him. She started to cry when Zoro stepped into the living room. 

"Vivi left me." Nami cried.


	6. Break Ups suck

Sanji held his arms out to her, but she brushed by to embrace Zoro. He blinked as Zoro raised his hands slowly as she sobbed on him. She pulled back and looked up at Zoro clutching onto his shirt. 

"Can I stay with you guys, just until I get back up on my feet again?" Nami asked. 

"Of cour-" 

"You have one month, if you aren't up on your feet by then. I'm kicking you out." 

"Zoro!" 

He turned to Sanji furrowed, "I know how these things work, she thinks she can come in here thinking we will treat her like royalty. Then stay with us until we die." 

Sanji growled, "Yo-" 

Nami sniffled, "It's okay, I understand. You have a deal." 

They shook hands, as Sanji went to go make something to drink. Zoro tossed her a towel to dry off. 

"Mind telling us what happened?" Zoro asked. 

"Well." 

Nami had just come home from work, counting each dollar in her hands. She unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. Vivi perked up and smiled setting down her book. Nami walked past her to the bookshelf pulling out a stack of books to the safe hidden in them. She unlocked the box and opened it. As she placed the money inside she furrowed. 

"Vivi? Did you take money out of here?" Nami asked. 

She nodded, "I needed it to buy back my mothers bracelet. I pawned it off a little while ago for rent. But since we've been doing so well I thought I could buy it back." 

"I told you not to take the money out of here." 

"Why does it matter, we already have the jewelry shop. Our dream is finished." 

"Vivi, you don't understand. I've been saving this money my whole life." 

She stood, "Nami, it's just money. Everyday we've been getting twice more everyday. When was the last time we actually talked, when was the last time you spent a little money on me, or yourself?" 

Vivi by this point was clutching her fists with tears pricking her eyes, Nami cocked a brow. 

"What's gotten into you? We're fine Vivi. We don't need to spend money for our happiness."

"How long have we been together?" Vivi asked. 

"Vivi, are you serious? It's-" 

"Five years today Nami, today is our anniversary." 

Nami widened as Vivi went to the couch pulling out a small box. She tossed it to Nami who struggled to catch it.

"Now that I think of it, when was the last time you told me you loved me? Or even held me in the night? Or even kissed me Nami?" 

Nami opened the box to a small velvet box inside, her eyes widened as she looked up to Vivi.

"I was going to propose, but. My mind has been made up." Vivi sniffled, "Get out of my apartment!" 

"But Vivi, can't we talk about this?" 

She turned away shutting her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Just get out."

Nami sighed grabbing a few of her things, including the money books. 

"And then I came here." Nami said. 

Sanji sat on Zoro's lap who was sleeping on Sanji's shoulder. 

"Well you could stay in the spare room, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Sanji said.

"Thank you, and if you guys need a babysitter, I can watch Satori so you two can have a date night." 

Zoro cracked open his eye, "I'll hold that against you." 

Sanji patted his arm, as Zoro shut his eye and fell back asleep. 

"Sanji can you make me something sweet?" Nami asked. 

Sanji smiled, "Sure just give me a second." 

He slipped from Zoro's grip waking him up, he yawned a jaw breaking yawn. He watched Sanji get up and go to the kitchen, he grumbled getting up.

"I'm going back to bed." Zoro grumbled. 

Zoro headed back to there room shutting the door and crawling back under the covers. But once his alarm went off the next morning. Something was off. He smacked his alarm off and tossed over reaching over to Sanji's side. He cracked open his eye to find it empty. He sat up when he noticed that the sheets were the same as Sanji left them this morning. Satori climbed into bed and sat on Sanji's side. Zoro chuckled lying down on the bed and pulling his son closer. 

"Dadda, Adda." Satori pointed. 

Zoro turned to the door cracked open enough for Satori to fit through. He smirked picking up Satori and headed out to the living room. His face furrowed as Nami had a small stack of plates and bowls on the coffee table. She was currently digging into a giant tray of fudge. Zoro headed to the kitchen finding Sanji putting away the dishes. 

"Did you go back to sleep?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him and rubbed his eyes, "No, I've been taking care of Nami." 

Satori bounced and reached out for him, he smiled taking Satori.

"I'm sorry baby, I forgot your breakfast." Sanji hummed. 

"Sanji! Can I get some ice cream?" Nami asked. 

"Just a second Nami!" Sanji called. 

"Sanji, why don't you go to sleep. I can clean up the kitchen." Zoro said. 

"N-No it's fine. Can you feed Satori, I have to clean up a bit."

Zoro frowned as Satori was put into Zoro's arms and Sanji went to the freezer to dish out some more ice cream. Zoro sighed taking Satori to his room to change his diaper and grabbed a bottle. He set him in his high chair and went to fill his bottle. When he went to the kitchen, Sanji was slowly washing dishes. Zoro went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Sanji hummed resting back against Zoro.

"Has Nami kept you up all night?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji hummed, "I'm okay, I called into work I'm going to take care of Nami and Satori today." 

"Cook, you promise me that you will take a nap later?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "I will." 

Zoro smiled and kissed his temple before stepping away to fill Satori's bottle with formula. He capped the bottle and shook it on his wrist. He smirked before heading out to the dining room to find Satori missing. He pursed his lips looking around the dinning room. 

"Chopper!" Zoro called. 

There was a tapping of nails before Chopper poked his head in. 

"Where's Satori?" Chopper asked. 

He pressed his nose to the floor and sniffed around. Zoro followed down to the bedroom, Chopper slipped under the bed when a squeal of laughter broke out. Chopper backed out from under the bed pulling Satori out by the collar of his onesie. Zoro rummaged in his nightstand pulling out a bone. Chopper set down Satori before Zoro tossed the bone. 

"Good boy." Zoro smirked. 

He picked up Satori and put him to his hip, the boy smiled and giggled to Zoro. 

"Escape artist. Will you sit still so I can feed you?" Zoro asked. 

Satori nodded reaching out for his bottle. Zoro adjusted him in his arm before feeding him. 

"Sanji, can you get me a slice of cake?" Nami called. 

Zoro and Satori frowned, as they watched Sanji walk into the living room giving her a slice of cake. Then he walked back into the kitchen bringing the bowls and plates. 

"Also make sure your curly cue of a father takes a nap." Zoro grumbled. 

Satori nodded, gripping onto his bottle. Once the boy was finished Zoro put him in his rocker in the rec room. Then he got ready for work changing into his uniform. Chopper and him went to the kitchen finding Sanji looking more and more like hell each time they went to see him. 

"Cook do you want me to stay and help you today?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "No I'm okay." 

He gave a chaste kiss before going back to washing the dishes. Zoro sighed embracing him from behind and kissing his neck. 

"After today, you look like you need a little pick me up." Zoro purred. 

Sanji glanced over to Zoro, "I do, do I?" 

Zoro nuzzled against his neck, "You need to relax tonight and I'll give you your relief." 

Sanji raised a hand to Zoro's cheek, "I can hardly wait." 

He chuckled kissing Sanji's neck again while the other hand slipped into his sweatpants. His fingers fondling his awakening erection and leaving a nice pink spot on his neck. 

"Zoro." Sanji breathed. 

"Sanji, can you make me a smoothie?!" Nami called. 

Zoro growled pulling back, Sanji sighed turning to Zoro. He smirked running a finger down his jaw and stopped to his chin. 

"I'd like to see you do something better with that dirty mouth of yours." Sanji purred. 

Zoro pinned him to the counter holding Sanji's ass, "Be careful or I will take you now." 

Sanji chuckled as they shared a quick kiss, Zoro pulled back as Sanji turned back to the cupboards. He gasped as Zoro slapped a hand over his ass, Sanji turned to Zoro who smirked. 

"Remember to take a nap, so you can be ready for tonight." Zoro smirked. 

"Aye aye captain." Sanji saluted him. 

Zoro chuckled as he and Chopper left and waved to sobbing Nami in the living room. This is what happen for the past two days. Sanji was sleep deprived. And barely got any sleep. Zoro was on edge worried about Sanji, he sat in his office chewing the end of a pen. His face scrunched so hard he looked like he could melt medal at any moment. The door opened as Zoro snapped over to Gin walking in. He adjusted his cap and bit his lip. 

"Chief, we just got a call." Gin said. 

"Good something to get my mind off things, what's the address." Zoro asked clicking his pen and pulling out a sticky note. 

Gin clutched his fists avoiding eye contact, "1031 Sunnyside street." 

Zoro dropped his pen and slowly turned to Gin, "Wh-What did you say?" 

"Sanji's on his way to the hospital, he collapsed in the kitchen." 

Zoro bolted from the station and headed down to his car. Chopper hopped in as he flicked on his sirens and headed to the hospital.


	7. Sick Curly

Zoro and Chopper got out of the car and headed inside. Chopper sniffed around as Zoro followed him, before his head picked up and bolted down a hallway. Zoro followed after before they skid to a stop outside of a room. Zoro pulled back the curtain to Nami holding Satori. He turned to Sanji lying in the hospital bed the heart monitor beeping softly. Zoro sighed in relief and turned to Nami.

"Zoro." She sniffled. 

"What happened?" Zoro asked. 

"I-I don't know, Sanji was making lunch and. Then I heard a out thud, I got up seeing Sanji passed out. Then I called 911. And now we're here." 

Satori reached out to Zoro as Chopper went and sat next to Sanji. Zoro scooped up his son and sat down next to Sanji. 

"Adda." Satori said. 

He patted his hand, but Sanji didn't move. Zoro's eye widened when he heard the tapping of wood and squeak of a shoe. 

"Shit." Zoro muttered. 

He swallowed and turned to Zeff walking into the hospital room. Satori grinned and reached out for him.

"Eff! Eff!" Satori cried. 

Zeff grinned as the boy was passed on to Zeff, he sat next to Zoro bouncing the boy on his knee. Zoro got up and patted his shoulder before heading to the door. 

"Nami come here a second." Zoro said. 

She got up and followed Zoro outside, he closed the curtain and glared to her. 

"This is your fault." Zoro growled.

"Me?" Nami gasped. 

"He hasn't slept, hasn't eaten much, he'll hasn't spent time with his family because he's taking care of you. Sanji would drop everything just to make you happy. And now that this has happened, I'm terrified. Either you suck it up or get out of our house." Zoro growled. 

Then he stormed inside shutting the curtain, Nami sighed as she headed down the hall. Zoro sighed sitting down next to Sanji. Zeff put a hand over his having Zoro turn to him. 

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time this has happened." Zeff said. 

"Has this happened before?" Zoro asked. 

"A few times, Sanji has always over worked himself. So. He should be fine." 

Sanji sat up a second later earning there attention, he rubbed his eyes and turned to Zoro and Zeff. 

"Wh-what happened?" Sanji asked.

"Nami said she found you in the kitchen on the floor. So your resting in the hospital." Zoro said. 

He hummed, "I still have to make her milkshake." 

"No, Sanji your going to rest until you feel better. Nami can handle herself. She's not in the hospital. You are." 

Sanji looked to him drowsy and tired, "I'm cold." 

Zoro pulled off his coat and helped Sanji slip into it. He smiled pulling it closer on him and pulled up his blanket. Zoro turned to Zeff playing with Satori. 

"You mind keeping Satori for a bit until Sanji is better?" Zoro asked. 

Zeff chuckled, "I wouldn't mind." 

"Zoro, can we go home. I don't like it here." Sanji asked. 

"He can be released." 

They turned to Law putting a pen behind his ear and flipping through Sanji's charts. He looked up to the family and pulled his pen back into his hand. Without looking he clicked his pen and signed on the doctors signature. 

"Give him plenty of bedrest, don't be surprised if he get sick. But he should be back on his feet in three or four days." Law said. 

Zoro nodded as Zeff, Satori and Zoro left for Law to tend to Sanji. 

"Did you still want me to take Satori?" Zeff asked. 

"Could you? He said Sanji might get sick so, I don't want to risk him getting sick as well." Zoro said. 

Zeff nodded, Zoro took Satori to say goodbye. 

"You'll be a good boy for papa Zeff won't you?" Zoro asked. 

"Eff! Eff!" He cheered. 

Zoro smirked, "That's my boy." 

The curtain opened as Sanji stood fully dressed, he approached Zoro who pulled him close. Sanji weakly hugged him back, Zoro pulled back staring at him with a dark look in his eyes. 

"You promised you would take care of yourself." Zoro growled. 

"I know, I just. Got caught up helping Nami." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me." 

He smirked pulling Sanji into another hug. Sanji said his goobye to Satori before they headed to Zoro's car. Zoro helped him inside and buckled him in before getting in himself. They started their way home, when Sanji crept his hand onto Zoro's thigh. He glanced to Sanji with a small smile. 

"I didn't give you your treat the other day." Sanji purred. 

Zoro looked back to the road, "Not now cook, you just got out of the hospital." 

"I just, wanted to make up for. Not listening to you. Your my husband after all, and father of my-" 

Zoro took his hand, "It's alright, just. Get some sleep." 

Sanji rested against the head rest and shut his eyes, Zoro's thumb rubbed over Sanji's. 

"Zoro." Sanji said. 

"Yeah?" Zoro asked. 

"You know, I love you right?" 

He chuckled, "Yeah, I love you too. Now go to sleep." 

Sanji smiled trying to sleep as Zoro drove home. After a good ten minutes Zoro got home and scooped up Sanji. He took him inside where the house was spotless, Zoro furrowed as Nami stepped out of the kitchen. 

"I owe you guys." She shrugged, "Now put him to bed so he can rest."

Zoro smiled, "Thank you." 

He took Sanji into the bedroom, and put him into the bed. Pulling the blankets up to his chest and sitting beside him. Zoro took his hand rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Once night fell. Sanji had caught a fever. Zoro stayed up most of the night sitting beside him and changing the rag on his forehead. 

"Get better soon, Cook." Zoro muttered.


	8. My Deepest Apologizes

This is an announcement: Regarding Husbands and Roommates. So... I don't think I will continue writing for that book. The reason why is I haven't gotten as much hype, and there was an idea i came up with a few years go. Where Zoro was going to threaten divorce because Loulee was brought into the picture and is Sanji's biological daughter. Since I got allot of.... complaints about how Zoro reacting to Loulee being Sanji's daughter. I decided to drop the story all together. Also it would of been too much to put into it and I also fell out of writing it. BUT BUT BUT! There is some hope. I've been thinking of writing another Neighbors. Since I was it in my universe that Loulee and Satori are brother and sister. You will see why whenever I have time to write and publish it. Again. I am terribly sorry for the followers who loved my Roommates series. But I don't think I will continue. I apologize to the deepest of my heart. I do hope you enjoy Adore You and Lover's and Fighter's.


End file.
